Be There To Save Me
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: Eli can't get over Clare so when Imogen comes into the picture, he will use her to make Clare jealous. But what happens when he actually starts to fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay a couple things. First off, I hate Clare and Eclare so if you're looking for a fanfic that is about Eclare and that doesnt demonize Clare than I wouldn't read this. This fanfic will not be nice to Clare. This is taking place some time around Love Game. Eli isn't taking his meds and Imogen is nothing like her character. I also changed and made it so Imogen has grey eyes for a certain reason but yes. People on tumblr said i should post this so here it goes. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Prolouge: **I never really thought it would come down to this. Watching you be pulled away from me and there is nothing either of us can do about it. If I had it my way, you'd be tucked away in my arms for the rest of our lives. But fate says we can't have that and now you're gone. I don't know what I'm gonna miss the most. Your smile, your eyes, your laugh, the feel of your skin, the way you say my name in your sleep. I'm happy for you - I am - but the selfish part of me hates that you're gone. Just know that I love you, okay? That's all that matters. We'll get through the rest.

* * *

><p>"Keep it together, Eli. Calm down," I muttered to myself but it was hard to do. Three lockers away, Clare was kissing her new boyfriend, Jake. I could hear the little sounds she was making, I could hear what they were talking about. It made me sick. I understood <em>why<em> she left me, but was it nesacarry to flaunt a new boyfriend in front of my face?

I looked down and saw that my hands were shaking. I ignored it and just continued putting books in my locker. Once it became difficult, I clenched my hands into fists and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to block out what I was hearing a few lockers away.

Someone bumped into me from behind. I turned around, prepared to snap on whoever they were, but when I caught her eyes I stopped.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized and smiled weakly at me.

She had sparkling grey eyes. They looked like a liquid pool of silver as cheesy as it sounds. I felt like I could swim in them. Prying away from her eyes, I looked at the rest of her and noticed she was very skinny and had long black hair that fell just past her shoulders, but her bangs were sprawled in a mess over her eyes. Beneath her shy smile, I noticed her one of her bottom teeth overlapped the other and it only made her look cuter.

At first glance, I thought she looked like Julia. But once I _really_ looked, I noticed that she had a unique face all her own.

Her pretty smile fade and she looked at me confused. "Er...Hello?"

"Uh, sorry. I mean, y-yeah, don't worry about it," I stuttered over my words.

I turned back to my locker and tried to get her face out of my mind. I noticed that my hands had stopped shaking, so I put the rest of my book sin my locker.

"So...tonight...my mom is going out and I wanted you to spend the night with me,"

I closed my eyes and tried in vain to ignore Clare's words. Jake responded with a yes and they laughed.

Anger boiled in me and I slammed my locker closed. Louder than nesacarry.

I heard a laugh next to me and I turned to see the girl from before at her locker, a couple down from me in the opposite direction of Clare. "Calm down, Hulk," she smiled.

I shook away my thoughts of Clare and looked down. My hands were shaking again. When I looked up again the girl was closer to me and she hesitantly put her hand on my shoulder. When I didn't push her away she quietly pulled me over to sit on a bench. "Clam down, everything's okay,"

I laughed. "Yeah, not really,"

"What's wrong?"

"That's my ex," I pointed to Clare. She looked up to see Jake pressing Clare against the lockers, mouths glued together.

"Wow. What a bitch,"

I looked up at her in shock. I wasn't expecting that.

"What?" she asked. "If she's gonna flaunt her boyfriend in your face - literally - then that is pretty bitchy in my book," she shrugged.

The bell rang and I scoffed. "Great, I have next period with them both,"

"No you don't," she smiled at me and held her hand out, standing up.

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"I'm Imogen Moreno and we are skipping class. Let's go,"

I laughed. "I'm Eli...and I don't want to get you in trouble,"

She smirked at me. "Well you're lucky I hate Biology,"

I smirked back at her and took her hand, following her out the side door.

As I was leaving I caught Clare's eye and something in them looked hurt. Before I could decide if I was right or wrong, Jake had pulled her away.

**Author's note: so yeahh. once again I hate clare so this fanfic basically makes her a bitch. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm glad some of you are liking this so far :) Here is chapter two. Oh and by the way, there is gonna be like a prolouge in the beginning of every chapter and it's sorta like the prolouge to the chapter~**

**Prolouge: **It seems like we forget to say so much. I used to tell you how much I loved you every day, a thousand times a day but now that you're gone it feels like I didn't say it enough. I'm never gonna stop loving you, I just wish you were here so I could tell you that.

* * *

><p>"So what I'm getting from this story is that she's a heartless bitch?" Imogen took a sip of her coffee and put it down.<p>

"No, no, she's not a bitch...and she's not heartless," I said in Clare's defense, looking down at my untouched coffee.

"Eli," Imogen laughed. "She _left_ you when you needed her most. That's pretty heartless and pretty bitchy,"

I took a deep breath in and let it out. "I was just being my crazy self and it scared her. I don't blame her for leaving, I was unstable,"

"So? If she loved you, she would have found a way to deal with it,"

I shook my head, fast. "Let's stop talking about Clare, alright? Let's talk about you,"

She nodded and I sighed in relief, happy to have my mind off of Clare. It took a lot of energy out of my to tell Imogen the story about Clare and I.

"What do you wanna know about me?"

"You're new here, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yup, just moved here a few weeks ago. I live with my brother-well adoptive brother,"

"Why?"

"Some shit happened where I used to live and my mom didn't know how to deal with me so she sent me to live with her best friend, but she's really sick so I'm living with her son and his wife. I've known him since I was like born so he's basically a brother anyway," she giggled. "He's the one staring at us over there," she pointed to a guy over the counter. He was pretty tall and had short brown hair. He was wiping the counter with a paper towel, but his eyes were on me and Imogen.

"He looks scary," I muttered.

"Spinner? Trust me, he's not. He's just protective over me,"

"I see. Well are you liking it here?"

"Eh," she drank some more of her coffee. "It's alright. Nothing special, but better than my old high school,"

"Where did you used to live?"

"New York,"

"Is it nice there?"

She shrugged. "I hated it, so this place is a lot better,"

Her brother then came over to our table. "Okay, class is gonna end it a few minutes. I'm cool with you skipping one class, but you need to go to your next you," He ordered Imogen.

She smirked and stood up, taking her coffee and placing it on the counter. I went to follow but Spinner put a hand on my chest to stop me. "Look, man, I'm just saying you hurt her in any way and I'll kill you,"

I felt my eyes go wide and all I could do was nod. Spinner took the coffee out of my hand and walked away with it. Imogen skipped over to me and took my hand. "You ready to head back?"

I tried to shake the thoughts of Spinner's threats and I forced a smile. "Let's go,"

It was a short walk to Degrassi and we got back the second the bell rang. Students started piling out and the hallway became a mess. Imogen let go of my hand and smiled at me. "Well, I will see you around?" she asked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Clare and Jake walking down the hall, giggling and flirting. There was a sharp pain in my chest when I looked at them.

Clare caught my eye and that look of sadness from earlier returned.

I fed off it. Something in my sparked and I just wanted her to feel some sort of pain that she had made me feel.

Without thinking, I grabbed Imogen's face and pulled her lips to mine.

**Author's note: i dont really know what to say. so yeah. reviews? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: RANDOM UPDATE! Just letting everyone know I won't be able to update as often since I'm back at school now. My school is a blow off school but my new school year goal is to be more social so I'm hopefully gonna be hanging out with friends a lot more. Anyway, Here is chapter three :)**

**Prolouge:** Everyday you're gone I miss you a little more. When I took a chance with you, I've never been that scared. How was I supposed to know you wouldn't break my heart? But taking a chance with you was the best desicion I've ever made.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as I walked into the school. My frist priority was to find Imogen and talk to her about the kiss.<p>

Yesterday, after I blindy attacked her with my mouth, she just pursed her lips and walked away. I haven't spoken to her since. I really liked her as a friend and I was hoping I didn't ruin that. I didn't want to loose Imogen.

She was sitting on a bench by her locker, writing something in an beat up comprehension book.

I stood in front of her and cleared my throat. "Imogen, can we talk?"

She looked up and smiled at me, totally easy going. She closed her notebook and stuffed it inside her bag. "Sure," she gestured to the bench.

I sat down and looked at her. "Look, I'm sorry about kissing you yesterday. I wasn't thinking straight. I saw Clare with Jake and I just needed to make Clare feel something that I've been feeling. Some ounce of pain that she's made me feel. I couldn't think of anything else but to kiss you and I'm sorry. You don't deserve to just be used. It won't happen again, I promise,"

She smiled at me. "Eli," she gave one hard laugh then looked me in the eye. "If you wanted to make Clare jealous, you should have told me. I would have played along and it would have looked more real,"

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm just sorry okay. I hope we can still be friends,"

"Of course, but like I said, if you ever want to make her jealous, just let me know. I don't care if we just kiss and pretend to date when she's around. It's not like we're getting married,"

I looked at her, shocked. "Really? What if you get a boyfriend?"

Her smile faded a little but quickly regained composure. "I don't do relationships,"

"I would _hate_ to ask you that," I felt really bad because I wanted to make Clare jealous and I knew that doing this would make her jealous. I just felt bad that I would be using Imogen.

"Really, Eli, I'm find with it. And you better make up your mind fast, because she's on her way done the hall,"

I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw her walking down the hall without Jake. She had a determined look on her face. I turned back to Imogen and gave her a pleading looked.

She smirked and leaned forward, grabbing my hair and kissing me. I moan a little - not expecting it to be this nice - and kissed her back furiously.

She pulled away slightly and laughed. "So you wanna come over tonight...you could use those condoms you bought,"

"Convincing," I muttered and leaned in to kiss her neck.

I felt her giggles vibrate through her throat. "I think it's working," she muttered. "The look on her face is priceless,"

I moved Imogen's hair out of the way and looked at Clare. She was looking down at the floor and biting her lip. It almost looked like she was gonna cry. I felt a pang of guilt but it was quickly chased away when I thought about what she made me feel. She only deserved this.

When she left, I pulled away from Imogen. "I don't really know how I can thank you, but thank you,"

She laughed and collected her things. "I'll see you later, _boyfriend_," she laughed and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek before standing up and walking to her class.

My cheek tingled where he lips were and I smiled without thinking. I reached up to touch my cheek and tried to convince myself I didn't have butterflies.

* * *

><p>Imogen gasped when she closed her locker. I smirked. "Sorry,"<p>

She smiled and calmed her breathing. "It's fine. What are you doing here? Clare's not around - she left,"

"I'm still coming over tonight, right?"

Part of me thought I was falling for Imogen, but the voice inside my head kept telling me how much I was going to regret it when something happened and Imogen ran away just like Clare did. Just like Julia did. Just like everyone did.

Imogen looked around her. "Eli...Clare's not around,"

"Just as friends?" I asked.

"Uhh, sure," she smiled and I took her hand. I smiled back at her as I followed her out the door.

The walk to her house was short. When we got there, I smiled. It was a nice cozy home that seemed small. The living room and kitchen were combined and there were three doors to the left side of the living room that I assumed was the bathroom, her room and her brother room.

"Home sweet home," she laughed. "Well...my brother's home,"

I laughed and we sat down on the couch.

I leaned against the couch and looked at her. I didn't know why she didn't turn the TV on like most people would, but I didn't mind the silence. She glanced up at me and smiled. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Cause you're beautiful," I said honestly, staring at her grey eyes through her bangs.

She blushed and smiled looking down.

"So...what caused your mother to send you here...besides the whole _she didn't know how to handle you _think. Like what did you do to make her not be able to handle you?"

She shifted so she was facing me on the couch and looked up at me. Her grey eyes seemed to sparkle a little and I wondered if she was tearing up.

Before I could say anything, she looked back down at the couch. "I...I don't really like to talk about it. But I don't blame her for sending me here,"

"At least you met me, right?" I laughed, full sarcasm in my voice.

She glanced back up at me and smiled. Her little crooked tooth stuck out to me and I smiled back. I don't know why she didn't do relationships. I didn't know why didn't have a boyfriend. She seems almost perfect...even if I didn't know much about her.

Before I could think about what I was doing, my mouth was on hers. Her fingers tangled in my hair and she pulled me closer. I pushed her back to lie down on the couch and pushed my tongue past her lips.

It could have only been five minutes before she broke away. I thought she was gonna say something about us, but instead she pushed me and swung over to sit on my lap. Her mouth reconnected with mine and I moaned as she started grinding against me.

"Imogen!" Someone yelled and we both jumped.

She quickly swung off of me and sat next to me. Spinner stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and his glare focused on me.

"Uh, Spinner, this is Eli...we were just...studying," she smiled and looked over at me. Her eyes glanced down at me lap for a breif moment before they went wide. She leaned over me and grabbed a pillow, placing it over my erection and going back to smiling at Spinner.

"Yeah...uh, you have ten seconds to leave before I rip your head off," Spinner started to walk towards me and I quickly got up and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Imogen found me at my locker and laughed slightly. "I'm sorry about Spinner last night, but like I said, he's really over protective,"<p>

"I understand. I'm sure if I had a little sister, I'd be over protective, too. I don't mind,"

She smiled. "Well, thanks for under-Oh, Clare's coming with Jake,"

I grabbed her hips quickly and pulled her to me, crushing our lips. Her perfectly soft lips. Her perfectly soft soothing lips. Her perfectly soft soothing mind blowing lips.

She pulled back and smiled. "And...gone!"

I smirked and leaned in to kiss her again, not even caring about why we started this. I liked her and I wanted to show her this.

"What are you doing?" she asked, jerking her head back.

"I-I like you, Imogen. And I know you said you don't do relationships but if you just give me a chance I can-"

"That's not why I won't go out with you," She stated.

"Then why won't you?"

"Because you're not over Clare. Kissing you when she's around is one thing, but _going_ out when you're still in love with some one...That's not right,"

"Imogen, I _am_ over her," I said, trying to convince her, trying to convince myself.

"I _want_ to be, but I can see that you're not. And that's okay I'm not asking you to magically be over her. We'll just continue what we're doing," She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder, then walked away.

I let out my breath in one woosh.

**Author's note: kinda long but i wont be updating for a while so here it is. reviews? pleeeeeeease?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't been updating. This is the first time I've been home in like a week. But here we go. And I know the timeline will be all over the place but the way I set this up in my head was to be like episodes of Degrassi and this was supposed to play out over the whole season so I will be skipping some time. Just go with it? Thanks. Chapter four. Enjoy.**

**Prolouge:** Everything is so different now that you're gone. I feel lost again. Everyone that has come into my life has somehow left me. And you promised you wouldn't do that. I'm so proud of you and I know you didn't want to leave, but you're gone...and I don't know what I'm going to do.

* * *

><p>It has been three weeks since I tried to ask Imogen out. We kept up the boyfriend-girlfriend charade in front of Clare, but that was all. We haven't hung out since. I'm really scared that I screwed up.<p>

Over the three weeks, I laid it all down on paper. Julia, Clare and Imogen in neat little coloums. It was hard to say I was over Julia, but I was. Even though, I will always love her I know now that I can be happy without her. I have to be. I will never see her again.

But Clare is a different story. I have to see her everyday. After laying it all down and coming to closure within myself, I realized that I really am over Clare. I wasn't lying to myself anymore. When I looked at her, I didn't feel the ache or the pains that I used to get.

Now all I had to do was prove that to Imogen. I had a plan. It was cliche and corny, but it was all I could think of. Imogen seemed like a classy girl so I would try a classic move.

I told Adam to bring her to the parking lot at 12:30. It was 12:39 now and I was getting tired of crouching behind her car waiting for them.

When I heard footsteps approaching, I peered through her car windows. Adam pointed to the ground and she looked. Imogen raised her eyesbrows and pursed her lips.

"Well?" Adam asked.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I walked around the car and smiled at her. "Well?" I echoed.

"It's, uh, it's something,"

I stood next to her and looked down at the pavement. I had written in chalk, _"I'm over her, Imogen. You're the only girl for me. I promise you._ It was classy and dumb, but it was all I could do and I hoped she liked the simple things. I mean if she wanted me to, I'd go out and buy her something, but she struck me as a homemade gift kinda girl. My thoughts kept buzzing around my head and I waited for her to say something else.

She turned to look at me. "Eli, it's nice...but it doesn't prove that you're over her,"

My face dropped. I noticed Adam give me a shocked expression then he quickly walked away, leaving us alone to talk.

"I am, though! I'll prove it to you! Do you want me to buy you a ring? Diamond ring? What color would you like? Sapphire? Gold? Silver? I can get it-I have money. Or are you more necklace and earring girl? Charm braclet? Sky is the limit, Imogen, I will-"

"Eli, stop!" She laughed and put her hands on my shoulders to calm me down. "I don't want any gifts. I'm not a gift person, trust me. There is only one way you can prove to me that you're over her,"

"Anything. I'll do it,"

"Come with me," she grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the school. I had no idea where we were going, but I would follow her whever she was going.

We stopped outside of the MI lab. Clare was sitting at a computer, doing something. I looked at her through the window then back at Imogen. "What are we doing here?"

"Look at her,"

"What?"

"Look at Clare," She demanded. "If you look at her, I will be able to see it in your eyes if you're over her or not,"

I took in a deep breath and looked at Clare again. I didn't know what Imogen was looking for in my eyes, but I knew I was over Clare and I hoped my eyes could give that away.

Clare didn't see that I was looking at her. She only typed away, her curly hair bobbing every time she moved.

I could feel Imogen's eyes on me and after about three minutes, I turned to look at Imogen. She had a bright, brillant smile on her face. Her cute crooked tooth made it look all the more appealing.

She squealed a little and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herslf to me. I lifted her up and wrapped her arms around my waist before planting a huge kiss on her.

I put her down and smiled at her. "So you believe me?"

"I do,"

I intertwined our fingers and smiled. "So will you give me a chance?"

"I'm not really good at taking chances. But I have a feeling you're gonna be worth it," she winked at me.

I lifted our hands and kissed her fingers. "I promise I will never hurt you, Imogen."

She smiled and took her free hand and placed it on my cheek. "And I promise I will never leave you,"

I leaned down to kiss her once - a short sweet kiss - before holding her against me in my arms. Spun us back and forth and my eyes caught Clare again. She had the most heartbreaking expression on her face as she watched me and Imogen.

And for some reason, it didn't phase me at all.

I was happy with Imogen.

**Author's note: mhmm. Clare's upset, Imogen and Eli are happy. What else could you ask for? Oh right...sex. Stay tuned for the next chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Just a reminder that the timeline will be skipped again. This is about three months later, just fyi. Also, in this chapter all of Imogen's secrets come out. Warning: Adam may seem a little OOC but idk~ Also one more thing, Eli and Adam's convo has nothing to do with Imogen's desicion. It's just a concidence so don't link them lol Enjoy :)**

**Prolouge:** Whenever you would cry, I would just fall apart inside. I was never really good with people crying around me, especially girls, but whenever you cried, I just felt like a little part of my cracked open. I hated your tears, I hated your pain and I hated whoever caused it. I just wanted you to be happy.

* * *

><p>"So...you and Imogen are getting pretty heated?" Adam asked me as I leaned against the locker next to his, waiting for him to get his books so we can go to class.<p>

"Not really. I don't think she's ready yet - she's still a virgin. Even are makeout sessions aren't that intense," I shrugged. "It's whatever,"

"Dude," Adam looked at me. "You know it's _not_ whatever. You haven't been laid in, what, two years? Three? And this one doesn't have an excuse. _And_ it's your birthday So what's the hold up?"

I laughed. "A year and a half, thank you. But, really, dude I don't _care_. I mean, sure, I would love to just rip her clothes off and take her anywhere any time, but she's not ready. What can I do?"

"I guess you're gonna have to buy some more lotion, then," he laughed and closed his locker.

I shook my head, laughing, and we walked to class.

* * *

><p>Once I walked out of class, I was greated by Imogen's arms wrapped around my neck. I pulled her tight against me and inhaled her sweet scent.<p>

Adam winked at me and strolled off. Imogen pulled back and smiled at me. "Happy Birthday,"

I laughed. "Thank you. You've only told a hundred times today,"

She stuck her tongue out. "I will tell you a billion times. But that's not why I greated you after class. I want you to, er, come over tonight. Spinner's working late and I'm...I'm ready. For you. I'm ready for you," she stuttered.

I raised my eyebrows. "Imog-"

"Ah Ah Ah!" she cut me off. "See I knew you would argue with me. It's strange how I know you so well," I rolled my eyes but she kept going. "I'm ready, Eli, so stop arguing and just be at my house tonight, okay? Okay." she leaned in and quickly pecked me on the lips before skipping off to her next class.

I stared at her walking away. This came on so suddenly but then I realized that this was supposed to be my "present." I loved Imogen and I was ready to take the next step...but I wasn't so sure if she was.

It was 8:00pm and I was standing outside of Imogen's house. She told me to come over at 8, but right now I was working up the nerve to open the door. Throughout the day, it actually started to sink in and I realized that we actually were gonna do this. My palms were sweaty and I had been standing here for a good ten minutes. I was so unsure of myself right now that I felt like I might puke.

Another five minutes had passed and I finally worked up the nerve to reach forward and knock on the door. A few seconds later, Imogen opened the door and smiled at me. She was wearing light gray cotton shorts and a long sleeve black shirt. Her black hair was tied into a pony tail, but her messy bands still stayed sprawled in front of her eyes.

I smiled weakly back at her and she moved out of the way so I could open the door.

"So...Spinner really isn't home?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. I was so nervous.

"Nope...He, uhm, he won't be all night. He's staying a friends house,"

"He trusts you to be here alone?" Over the three months, Spinner and I had got along but I still wasn't his favorite person. He always watched me and Imogen like a hawk and I knew that if _he_ knew we were having sex tonight, I'd be dead.

"He thinks I'm at a friends house," she blushed at me. "We have the whole house to ourselves..."

"One more time...are you sure?"

She bit her lip and blushed. "I'm sure of you...the rest I can live through,"

Before I could question what that meant, she came over to me and kissed me. My nerves felt really jangled and I started to feel unhinged. The knot in my stomach became more profound as I led her to the couch.

When she gently fell on her back, I hovered over her, moving my mouth to her neck. It was like I could feel the electrity buzzing through her skin onto mine. The more I kissed her, the more my male instincts kicked in and suddenly, I _craved_ her. I wanted every single inch of her skin to be marred by my teeth. I wanted her to moan my name so loud that the neighbors would hear her. I wanted to make her mine.

I started gently biting her neck and she whimpered. I fed off the sounds she made and started kissing lower, as one of my hands traveled up her body and under her shirt.

Her breathing started to get uneven and I heard a choked whimper. As fast as you could blink, those male instincts turned off. All I cared about now was Imogen being okay. I pulled back and sat up. She looked up at me, shocked, and I could see the tears pooling in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled at me, but I could see through it.

I shook my head and pulled her shirt down. "Imogen, if you're not ready-"

"No!" she yelled and sat up. She put her head in her hands. "No, I am ready. I have to be. I want to be,"

"What do you mean you _have_ to be? Imogen, if you're not you're not. You don't have to have sex with me to prove you love me or because it's my birthday,"

"I _should_ be ready, though," she whispered so low that I wasn't sure if she was even talking to me.

I put my hand on her back, caringly, and she started crying. "Eli, I _am_ sorry, though. Sorry for this. As cliche as it sounds, it's not you it's me,"

"You don't have to be sorry," I assured. I really wasn't mad. Besides, the uncomfortable boner, there was nothing to be upset about.

"No, I do have to be sorry. Because I really want to sleep with you...I just...I can't," she sounded so broken the way she said it and I felt my heart slowly start to sink.

"It's okay," I whispered and leaned in to kiss her temple.

She pulled away from me.

_She pulled away from me_.

Imogen has never pulled away from me. I looked at her shocked and wordlessly, she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, exposing her left wrist. My eyes locked with hers before I trailed them down to her wrist.

The only sound in the room was my gasp.

Deep red scars plastered Imogen's ivory skin. The scars started at the tip of her wrist and overlapped all the way up to the crease of her elbow. I stared at them, shocked and tried to tell myself they weren't scars.

How could I have been so blind? Why didn't I ever noticed? I felt like a terrible boyfriend. Slowly and carefully, I place my hand on her wrist and looked into her tearful grey eyes. "Imogen," I whispered.

She bit her lip and looked away. "I told you that some stuff happened to me that caused me to move here but I never told you what. I've never told anyone what. I haven't told anyone but my mom and Spinner. But it's time you know. I'm sorry I've been keeping it a secret, but I just haven't been ready to tell you. I just-You need to know,"

I nodded and let her tell her story without interuppting her.

"Well I had a little brother. A biological little brother. About a year ago, he...he killed himself. He never said over what but he did. Me and him were very close, so I took that really hard. I got into drugs. Like hard drugs. Cocaine, meth, heroine. I went to a party with two of my friends and we were trying to get some meth for free so we found a guy and it was my job to...you know..._get it_ out of him. The goal was to just...give him head or something...but...but he wanted to go furhter. I told him I'd get it from someone else and tried to leave, but he pushed me and I hit my head on the corner of a table. He...he raped me," she said finally.

I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. All of my breathe came out of my at once. Everything made sense now. She didn't do relationships, Spinner being protective, the hard shell that I had to fight to break down. Someone - some _monster_ - had hurt _my_ Imogen in that way. My hands started shaking with anger.

Imogen didn't even notice my reaction. She just kept talking. "The horrible part was that hitting my head didn't knock me out. I didn't just fall alseep and it was over. I was just paralyzed. I could feel _everything_...I just couldn't move to do anything about it. My friends found me a few hours later and took me to the hospital. But that's not even the worse part..." she took in a deep breath and looked at the wall across the room. She was staring off into space and in a dead tone she said, "I got pregnant,"

Again, the breath just got slammed out of me. I felt light-headed. Not only had my Imogen been violated in the worst way, but the monster had to leave a bigger scar. All I could manage to say was, "Imogen, you had to get an abortion. It's o-"

"I didn't," she interupted. "I had it...him," She faintly smiled and looked at me. "I mean... I couldn't just kill him, you know? It's not his fault that he wasn't meant to be. Why kill an innocent baby because a monster hurt me that way? I wanted to keep him, you know," Again, she faintly smiled only now I could see a deep longing in her eyes. "I really wanted to keep him. He was the cutest baby. Black hair and cute dimples. But my mom thought it'd be better for me and him to give him away. It would fuck him up so much if he found out his...father was a rapist. So I gave him up without any note or anything. It's better for him if he doesn't know I exist. Because if he did, there would always be questions and it would hurt him if he ever found out the truth. I got to name him, though. I chose Nichilli. I've always loved that name,"

She focused on me once again and her smile faded. "Between being pregnant from a rapist and giving up a child, I began to cut to deal with everything. Since my brother...you know...my mom got scared. She thought a change on scenary would help so she sent me to Spinner. And now here I am,"

I could feel that my cheeks were wet. I was just in shock. I had no idea how anyone could go through what she did. "You are the strongest person I've ever me," I whispered brokenly.

"I'm not," she shook her head. "I'm weak. This-" she pointed to her scars. "This is weakness,"

I shook my hand and put my arm around her. She leaned her head on my shoulder. "How could you not be strong? You've been through so much but yet you're still a down to Earth, loving girl that I'm in love with,"

She turned her head to smile at me.

I smiled back, but then it faded when I thought of her wrist. "Have you...have you c-cut recently?" I asked.

"Not since I met you," she said proudly and my heart swelled. "I haven't been happy until I met you. That's why I promised I'd never leave you, Eli, because I _can't_. I need you...probably more than you need me,"

I nodded. "You make my problems seem small,"

She shook her head. "You've been through a lot, too. We both have. You just dealt with you problems better,"

"Oh yeah...hoarding is a perfect way to deal with things," I laughed.

"Better than harming yourself," she said sadly. "We're really screwed up," she whispered after a moment.

"Yeah," I laughed in agreement.

"I'm serious," she whispered. "We are so messed up. I-I don't deserve this,"

"Don't deserve...what?" I asked, fearing her answer.

"This! You! I don't deserve to be happy," She shot up from the couch and started pacing around the living room. "I deserve to be stuck back in New York to die alone with nothing but my thoughts,"

"Imogen, no you don't. You deserve to be happy more than anyone,"

"Really? Because I'm a whore? Because I went upstairs that night knowing I would do something sexual just for drugs? Because I gave away my poor baby? I deserve to be happy?"

"You really think that? You really think that getting raped was your fault?" I stood up and tried to take her in my arms but she pulled away.

"I went upstairs, didn't I?"

"But you didn't want to have sex. You can't blame yourself for this. And you _cannot_ hate yourself for giving up that baby. Hell, most people wouldn't have _had_ him, but you did and you gave him a better life. How can you even hate yourself for that?"

She started crying harder now. "May...Maybe we shouldn't be together, Eli. We're both just really screwed up and I don't want to hurt you because of all my problems. You don't deserve this,"

"No! No, stop _right_ there," I ordered and walked towards her. She let me take her in my arms this time and I hugged her close. "Don't even start with that crap, Imogen. I don't care how screwed up with are. _I love you_. And I'm not leaving you because you have a screwed up past,"

She started sobbing against my chest and she clung to me, holding tightly onto my shirt. "I'm s-sorry you had to go through this on your birthday. And I'm sorry I wouldn't have sex with you. I just can't. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw _him_. I'm sorry,"

"Stop saying you're sorry. I don't care if we have sex tomorrow or in thirty years. I love you for _you_," I promised.

I clung to her the same way she clung to me and I led her to the couch. We sat down and she cuddled against me, where she eventually fell asleep.

As I watcher her sleep, I saw a different girl. I saw a strong, brave, beautiful girl that I would call mine forever. I couldn't even _imagine_ someone hurting her in anyway. But I also couldn't believe how strong she was. I was so proud of her.

She stirred in her sleep and said my name. I felt my limbs become unhinged again and I knew that I would never love anyone as much as I loved Imogen Moreno. I know I said that about Julia and about Clare, but nothing has ever felt this way before and all I wanted to do was hold Imogen forever.

**Author's note: holy fuck that was long. okay anyway, yes. intense. mhmm. so reviews and yeah. and btw the little chapter prolouges...are you picking up any hints as to what's gonna happen in their future? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: There will be some foreshadowing in this chapter so pay attention (;**

**Prolouge:** It always made me sad to think about how much you've been through and how much pain you've been in. Sometimes I wish I would have met you sooner so I could have protected you from those who wanted to hurt you. I didn't even have you for a year and now you're gone and I can't keep you safe anymore.

* * *

><p>"I love you," I whispered huskily in her ear as my lips trailed down her neck. She moaned a little and yanked at my hair. My lips reached her collarbone and I started to suck a little, earning a gasp from the girl lying beneath me.<p>

Someone cleared their throat. I sat up quick and moved to the other end of the couch. Imogen shot up, too, her face flushed and her breathing heavy. Spinner stood in the doorway with his wife, Emma, by his side. She was smiling kindly at us while Spinner glared at me.

I didn't understand it. I know he was protective, but I mean _come on._ I've been with Imogen for five months now and he should know that I wasn't gonna hurt her.

"I thought you were working late today, Spin," Imogen said sheepishly.

"I got out early. I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to have Eli over when I'm not home,"

I sighed and turned to Imogen. "I'll just leave. See you tomorrow?"

She nodded and leaned in to peck me on the lips. "Love you,"

"Love you," I muttered and stood up. Spinner didn't move from the doorway and I sighed. "Excuse me,"

"Actually, we're gonna go for a drive. I'll be back in a few minutes, Emma," he kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door, expecting me to follow.

* * *

><p>"So I know you're protective over her and all, but why are we going for a drive?" I muttered, sinking lower in the front seat of his car.<p>

"What? You think I'm going to kill you?" he laughed.

"It's crossed my mind,"

We pulled up to the park and he walked over to a nearby bench. I sat the formal amount of distance away from her and sighed again. "We're here because...?"

"Imogen's been hurt," he stated.

"I know-"

"No, You don't know. You didn't know her when she was going through that. You didn't see her. I've seen such a big change in her that it almost scares me and I blame you. I feel like you have so much power over her and I'm scared that you're gonna hurt her,"

"Spinner, look, I know you're protective because of what happened to her, but you need to trust me. _I love her_. And I would never hurt her,"

"It's hard to trust people. Especially after what she's been through. She told me that she told you. But I don't think you really know how she was when she went through that,"

His voice started to sound hallow and I knew that he was more in a memory than he was here...

_**flashback ; spinner's pov**_

My phone started buzzing against my leg like an annoying bee. Emma moved from my side and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "It's...Pam," I said in shock. Pam hadn't called me since she told me what happened to Imogen. "Hey, Pam, what's up?" I asked opening my phone.

"Oh Spinner! I don't know what to do! She wont come inside and she's starting to scare me! I dont understand! I cant do anything to help her! She wont _let_ me help her! I need you to talk to her, please! She wont listen to me!" Pam sobbed over the phone.

"Pam, shh, calm down. What's going on?" I stood up and grabbed my jacket and keys. I kissed Emma on the forehead and she understand.

"Imogen gave up her baby today and since then she wont eat and she's been sitting in the rain! I can't get through to her! I'm scared!"

"Okay, look, Pam, it will take me a few hours, but I will be there. I will talk to her, I promise,"

* * *

><p>The rain pounded hard against my windsheild as I pulled up to Pam's house. Between the car and the front porch, I was already drenched. It was raining so hard the street was flooding.<p>

Pam answered the door, her hair a mess and her eyes red and puffy. "Spinner!" she cried. I leaned in and hugged her, moving inside and closing the door.

"Where is she?"

"She's out back. She's been out there since we got home and I cant get her to talk to me or anything!"

"It's okay, shh, it's fine. I'll talk to her," I promised and moved through the house. I hadn't been there since the veiwing for Seth. This place was so different now.

I was soaked the bone walking outside. I saw Imogen sitting with her knees tucked under her chin. She must have been so soaked. She was practically sitting in a lake.

I trudged over to her and stood in front of her with my hands in my pocket.

She peeked up at me through her wet bangs then looked away. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Your mom is really scared to how you're reacting. She called me because she didn't know what to do,"

"I gave my baby up," she said coldly.

"Yeah because you had to. You couldnt keep him. What were you gonna tell him when you get older? And what would you think every time you looked at him? You would end up hating him,"

She buried her face in her knees and started to sob. I sat in the mud next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She let go of her knees and leaned into my shoulder, sobbing loudly.

"I hate myself so much for doing this,"

"You did nothing wrong," I assured.

"That's not true and you know it,"

"Imogen, listen to me, you are not at fault here,"

She shook under my arm before looking up at me. "Spinner, I'm horrible,"

"You're not," I promised.

"Look at what I'm doing to my mom. Look at what I did to Nichilli. I keep hurting people. I keep hurting myself," she muttered.

"Imogen,"

Before I could finish my sentence, she pulled her sleeve up and I glanced down. She had scar and scabs and cuts all along her wrist. I gasped and looked back at her face. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"You need to come inside," I whispered.

"I can't face her. She will hate me,"

"Your mother will never hate you, Immy," I promised. "Just go inside and we'll talk about this,"

She nodded and I grabbed her hand, pulling her up. We walked hand-and-hand to the house. When we got inside, Pam, hugged Imogen close and Imogen cried into her shoulder.

"Imogen," I nodded at her then glanced down at her wrist.

"Mom, I have something to show you but I don't want you to hate me,"

"Oh baby, I could never hate you," Pam brushed Imogen's bangs out of her face and gave a weak smile.

Imogen slowly lifted her sleeve and Pam gasped before breaking out into sobs. "Oh, baby. Baby, no!"

"Mommy, I'm sorry,"

The next few minutes were a combonation of Pam and Imogen screaming and crying and hugging. It was draining.

Once they calmed down, I grabbed Imogen's hand. "It think you need some sleep. I'll tuck you in,"

We walked down the hall to her room and I gave her a few minutes to change. She crawled into bed and I pulled the covers over her. "Are you staying here tonight?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll be in the guest room. Right down the hall if you need me. Night, Immy," I kised her forehead and walked out of her room.

Pam was sitting in the kicthen, staring out the window. When I walked in, she scoffed at me. "Spinner, I'm sorry, I should have offered you clothes. I'm sure we still have some of your clothes somewhere," she stood up but I shook my head, sitting across from her.

"I'm fine, Pam, really,"

She sat back down and looked down at the table. "I feel horrible for letting this happen,"

"It's not your fault," I said, reaching over and taking her hand. This woman was like my second mother and I hated seeing her sad.

"Spinner, I have one dead kid and one kid who is trying to be dead. I'm a terrible mother,"

"You can't blame Imogen for reacting the way she did. She's been through a lot,"

"I know. But I should have noticed when she started going out all the time and coming home a mess and then when she started cutting. I was just so upset about Seth that I ignored Imogen,"

I shook my head. "You lost your son. It's okay to act upset. Imogen didn't handle things the right way, she she's still a good kid. She's just had a tough life,"

"I know," Pam cried.

I thought of something that could be considered a good idea and I tried to figure out a way to pitch it without sounding weird. "Okay, m-maybe...Maybe Imogen would do better if she left New York for a little bit. Get her away from things that will remind her of Seth and Nichilli and stuff,"

Pam nodded. "I can't let her leave me,"

"What if it's better for her?" I asked.

She sighed.

* * *

><p>"Imogen didn't want to come here," Spinner said after explaining story. I was still letting it all sink in, but he kept going. "I told her that every month no matter what, I'd send her mom updates on how she was doing and once Imogen got better, she could go home,"<p>

I nodded. "She's so strong and brave and beautiful," I muttered.

"She is," Spinner agreed, smiling proudly. "Look, Eli, I can see how she looks at you. She really loves you and I can tell you love her, too, but you need to promise me that you won't hurt her,"

"I could never hurt her," I said evenly. "What with you there to kick my ass," I joked, trying to lighten up the topic.

Spinner nodded. "Come on," he stood up. "I'll drive you back to my house and you and Imogen can watch a movie and spend some time together,"

"Really?"

"Really,"

"Thanks, Spinner," I smiled, standing up.

"No...dude, _thank you_, for making her happy,"

**Author's note: obviously i was gonna have some spinner/eli bonding. this chapter wasnt very imogeli but more spinneli. yaah. can you guess the foreshadowing? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Updating. There is this chapter, the next one and then the last one. Enjoy (:**

**Prolouge:** You always cared so much about me. Sometimes I felt like you loved me more than I loved you although that can't be true. Everything I did, I did for you. Don't ever forget that. I love you.

* * *

><p>"Yes!" I hissed, looking at the school bulletin board.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Imogen wrapped her arm around my shoulders and looked at the board. "You got the part - you're Ari!" she cheered.

A few weeks ago I auditioned for a play that Adam wrote. Although, Adam has been hinting that I got the part, I didn't think I would have. Plays were never really my thing and I started out just helping Adam out writing it, but he thought I fit the part pretty well.

"Congrats!" Imogen smiled and kissed me on the cheek. She looked back at the board to read about the other cast. "O-oh..." she muttered, her face falling.

I tore my eyes away from the board and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Clare is playing your love interest,"

I checked the board and my face fell, too. "Oh...I-I cant quit the part if you're uncomfortable with it,"

"Oh my god, Eli, no! I could never ask you to do that. I'll just...deal with it. I mean it's just a play, right?" she smiled at me.

"Yeah," I agreed and leaned in to hug her.

_**Clare's POV**_

My eyes were red and puffy as I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. "You had to. You had to break up with him," I muttered to myself as I washed my hands.

I had just broken up with Jake. He was upset and I was upset, but we weren't gonna work out. Not while I was still in love with _him_.

The bathroom door opened and I started drying my hands, in a hurry to get out of there before she could notice I was crying.

In my hasty escape, I ran into her. "I'm sorry,"

Imogen scoffed and walked to the sinks. She started fixing her hair and I took in a deep breath. If I was going to be working on the play with Eli, I might as well get on better terms with his girlfriend. I wanted to avoid drama.

"So, Imogen," I began. "Are you going to come to play rehearsals tonight? The first ones are usually the funnest,' I smiled sheepishly.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes, looking back at the mirror.

I sighed. "Look, Imogen, I know I'm probably not your favorite person, but me and Eli are alright now. We've talked things over. He's forgiven me,"

Imogen turned to glare at me. "So that means I have to forgive you, too?"

"Well...no...I guess not. But I just don't see a reason why you could hate me so much,"

"Really?" she said. "I think I have every reason to hate you considering what you did to Eli,"

"Eli needed to deal with his problems alone. I couldn't help him," I muttered, my tears threatening to spill over.

"You didn't need to help him! You just needed to be there and support him. You may think that he needed to be alone but that's the last thing he needed at that time. He needed people around him to say he'd be okay not his girlfriend to run for the fucking hills!" she walked closer to me and got in my face. "You're nothing but a heartless _bitch_,"

I blinked back my tears and shook my head. "You don't know me, Imogen,"

"I know enough to know you're a horrible person,"

She turned and walked away. My anger started to boil in me. Usually, I would have shrugged it off. Let her get last word and think that she won, but after the horrible day I had, I didn't want to lose this fight.

"Eli and I have to kiss for the play. Bet he didn't tell you that," I said as she was about to leave.

She walked back up to me and laughed. "You really think I'm threatened by you?"

"Our first kiss was for a film project and look what happened to us. You can only bet what another kiss would do," I crossed my arms.

"Eli loves me," Imogen growled.

"Yeah...but he loved me first," I whispered.

She slapped me across the face.

My head had whipped to the side and I could feel my cheek throbbing. I gasped in shock and without thinking, I pushed her.

Imogen laughed and then grabbed my hair and swung me to the side.

_**Eli's POV**_

I started tapping my foot as I leaned against the wall. Imogen said she was just going to fix her hair and that was like five minutes ago. I've never known her to care so much about her looks.

Before I could find a girl to go in and get her, her and Clare came out of the bathroom.

Their hands were in each other's hair and they were struggling to push each other away. Imogen used Clare's hair to slam her against a locker, then throw her onto the floor. Clare managed to scrap Imogen's cheek with her nail and I saw some blood come out.

Imogen pinned Clare down and started punching her. I could see in her face that it wasn't just Clare she was hurting. She was letting all of her anger out on Clare's face.

I wrapped my arms around Imogen's waist and yanked her off Clare. She thrashed against me but I didn't let her go. Simpson and Ms Oh came over to us. Ms Oh stood in front of me and Imogen while Simpson helped Clare up.

"I want both of you in my office. _Now_. I'm calling your parents," Clare followed Simpson to the office, holding her lip and crying.

Imogen broke out of my arms and Ms Oh grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her towards Simpson.

_**Imogen's POV**_

I sat in the chair across from Simpson, holding a tissue to my bloody cheek. Clare was sitting next to me, holding a tissue to her lip and nose. She had a black eye and a lot of scratches. I felt ten times better since I got to let my anger out on her prissy annoying face.

Spinner stood behind my chair and Clare's mom stood behind hers. Right now, Ms. Edwards was going on and on about pressing charges and how _"anyone could attack her baby like that."_

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay, Ms. Edwards, I understand you're upset but-" Simpson started to say but Ms. Edwards cut him off.

"Upset? I'm more than upset. Some immature girl attacks my daughter and all you wanna do is talk. I'm gonna have her thrown in juvie!"

"Mom. Stop." Clare muttered. "We're not pressing charges,"

"We'll see about that,"

I started laughing and everyone in the room glared at me. "Miss Moreno, this isn't an appropiate time to be laughing," Simpson said.

"I'm sorry," I muttered through my giggles. "Can you just give me my suspension and let me get back to my life? This is so pointless. If she wants to press charges, let her. I don't really care,"

"You should care," Spinner muttered.

"Well I don't,"

"Mr. Simpson, please," Clare removed the tissue from her mouth. "I started the fight. We were arguing and I said things I shouldn't have and then I slapped her. She only defended herself,"

I looked at Clare in shock. I was about to open my mouth but she glared and me and shook her head.

"What on Earth were you two fighting about?" Ms. Edwards yelled.

"Oh I could tell you that," Spinner grumbled. "They were fighthing over _Eli_. Because Imogen is so goddamn posessive over him,"

I turned in my seat to glare at me. "I'm not _posessive_. I have _never_ liked Clare and I probably never will. It was only a matter of time before I kicked her ass,"

"Really? So the fight had nothing to do with Eli?" Spinner argued.

"Okay!" Simpson interupted our fighting. "I give both girls five days suspension and if it ever happens again, we will talk about pressing charges and explusion,"

I sighed and shot up from my seat, heading to the door. Spinner stood in front of it. "Look, Immy, I know you love Eli and all but now you're getting hurt and in trouble for him. It had to stop _now_."

"Okay," I agreed.

"Imogen..."

"Spinner, okay. I have no one else to fight. No one else annoys me as much as Clare does. So it's over. We're fine. Can I please go get my stuff now?"

"Fine," he glared. "I'll be in the car,"

Eli was waiting for me by my locker and he didn't look happy.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you and Clare fought over me,"

I started opening my locker and laughed. "You have some ego, Goldsworthy,"

"Imogen,"

"Yes, we fought over you. But I've never liked her and she tried to throw it in my face that you two are gonna fall back in love during the play. As if I didn't already know that,"

"Imogen, are you serious? You think I'm gonna fall back in love with her?"

I started to tear up and I blinked them away. "Well, why wouldn't you?"

"Because I love you and no one and nothing will ever change that," He said quietly. I looked at him and his green eyes seemed to shine.

"But I'm not her,"

"I know...you're you. I love you, not her. So it's good thing you're not her,"

"Does that mean I get another chance with you?" I smirked.

"You never lost your first chance," he smiled back and leaned in to kiss me.

Someone cleared their throat and when we broke apart, Clare was standing there. I glared at her.

"Imogen, I just want to say that I'll convince my mom not to press charges. It was mostly my fault anyway, I'm sorry."

"Thanks," I muttered and kissed Eli one more time before grabbing my bookbag and walking out the door.

**Author's note: i just really want clare to get her ass kicked.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Second to last chapter and it will be pretty long. Yeah. I hope you guys like this and before I write this I just wanna say like I know the timeline is weird and they get together pretty fast and fall in love fast and shit but that's just how I pictured it all in my head so go with it. And yeah. **

**Prolouge:** Sometimes you feel like a dream. One of those really realistic dreams when you can remember everything when you wake up but it feels unreal. Without your voice to comfort me or your skin to keep me warm, you feel like my dream. My best dream. I love you.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Imogen shouted and she attacked me from behind, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Question," she said and kissed the back of my neck.<p>

I smiled and turned around. "Go ahead,"

"Okay, it's really last minute but do you wanna go to Prom with me?"

I jerked my head back, surprised. "Prom is tonight, Imogen, what made you wanna go so bad?"

"Well Spinner is chaporoaning and got me two extra tickets so I could go with you. It's an important part of life, you know," She stuck her tongue out at me.

"If it'll make you happy then I'll go," I smiled at her. Her whole face lit up and she leaned in to kiss me quickly.

"Thank you so much, Eli, this really means a lot to me. Spinner is insisting on taking me so can I meet you here at 9?" she asked. I nodded. "Great. Oh my god, I'm so excited. I'll see you tonight. Love you," she kissed me one more time before skipping off towards the parking lot where I knew Spinner was waiting.

* * *

><p>"Aw, baby boy you look so cute," My mom cooed while I fixed my tie in the mirror. I pulled this old suit out of the my closet and was surprised it fit me. Prom wasn't really my thing and I'd rather not go but Imogen wanted to go and it meant a lot for her so I would suck it up and go. That's what boyfriend's do.<p>

"Thank, mom," I grumbled for the millionth time. I finally got my tie straight and I fixed my hair then turned to her so she could hug me. My dad smiled from the stairs.

I drove to the school around nine and leaned against my car, keeping a look out for Spinner's green car.

When it pulled up, I walked towards the car to get Imogen. The passenger side door opened and she stepped out.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I looked at her. She had on a navy blue dress that flowed in an uneven cut down to her knees. The toroso part of the dress was tight enough to show off her tiny waist and the way it hugged her breats made my mouth dry. The straps had diamonds running along them and tied behind her neck. Her black hair was pulled up into a messy yet perfect bun, leaving her bangs dishevled in front of her eyes. Behind her bangs, her grey eyes seems a lot dark, surrounded by sparkles. Her pink lips pulled up into a smile. "How do I look?"

I closed my mouth and swallowed, traveling my eyes from her blue satin heels to her messy bun and smiled at her. "You look stunning," I said for lack of better words.

She walked forward and placed her small hand in mine as I led her through the doors.

The gym had been turned into a starry night. The lights were off and they had Christmas lights strung from wall to wall, covering the whole ceiling, making it really look like stars in the night sky.

The first few songs were fast songs and me and Imogen danced together, just having fun. During the third song, I did get her to grind on me a little which didn't help anything.

The DJ announcer's voice boomed out of the speakers. "Alright, guys and gals the next song will be _slow_ so find a partner and get close,"

Imogen smiled at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I'm going to get a drink. I'll be back by the time the slow slong plays,"

I smirked and watched her walk away from me. She was so perfect and I was so lucky to call her mine. I watched her walk over to the punch table and pour herself a drink. Spinner came over and they were talking.

I gave it a few minutes but then that talking turned into aruging and I walked over.

"Imogen, if you don't tell him soon it will only be worse when he finds out,"

"Spinner, _not here_. I told you. I won't do this to him here. I'll talk to him privately. I mean the location isn't really gonna matter. I'm still gonna break his heart either way,"

"You need to tell him now,"

"Tell me what?" I asked, totally scared and confused.

Imogen whirled around and looked at me, shocked. "Eli! I, um..."

"You're leaving me, aren't you?" I whispered.

She somehow managed to hear me, because her face got sad. She took a step forward to grab my hand but I jerked away. "Eli, I don't _want_ to-"

I cut her off by walking away. Why is it that everyone that came into my life promised me they'd be there but they always left. I was getting so sick of everyone leaving me all the time. I was just so sick of my life. I hated myself. I managed to push away Imogen. Imogen- who had been through more than me. Imogen- who was the only person that could really handle me. And I fucking pushed her away.

I walked up to Adam and turned him around. I grabbed him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. "I _can't_ do this anymore. I can't have someone leave me again. I can't. I'm doing the leaving this time. I'm going. Adam, you're my best friend and I want you to know that,"

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked, confused.

"I'm ending it. Tonight. Right now. Off the roof. I can't take her leaving me,"

"Wh-"

I walked away. I managed to slip by all the chaperones and get outside. I walked around to the back of the school and quickly jogged up the side steps that led to the roof.

Imogen would probably hate me for this. Adam would, my parents would. Hell, even Clare would probably hate me for this. And I was assuming Julia would, too. But I didn't really care. I couldn't feel my heart so I couldn't feel the guilt. It had been hard to have Julia _taken_ from me. And even harder to have Clare _run_ away from me. But Imogen...Imogen was everything I needed and everything I wanted. I couldn't think of someone more perfect for me.

I walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. There was a crowd there. I smirked, seeing Clare in the crowd. Her expression was terrifying and I laughed. Didn't she realize that she was a reason I was up here? Her leaving me hurt.

My toes were hanging off the edge and I just closed my eyes and started to lean my body forward.

"_ELI!"_ I was yanked back and I fell onto the gravel. I opened my eyes and saw Imogen standing on the edge.

Before I could tell her to go back downstairs, she screamed bloody murder and sunk to the roof, clutching the edge for dear life.

"Oh my god," she screamed. "We're gonna die. Eli, we're gonna die. I can't-I can't move. Oh my god, I can't breathe. We're gonna die. Eli!" She shreiked and I scrambled to my feet.

Seeing her that scared and hearing her blood curdling shreik made me forget about my minor problems. I just wanted her safe on the ground. I grabbed her elbow and tried to get her to stand up. She screamed. "WE'RE GONNA DIE,"

"Imogen, no. Just stand up. I won't let you fall," I told her softly. She bit her lip and whimpered, then let me pull her to her feet. She froze.

"Eli, if I move, I'll die,"

"I'm _not_ going to let you fall," I promised and pushed her towards the door. "Just go, I'll be right behind you,"

"No!" she yelled. "No, you go first,"

"Imogen-"

"ELI!" she screamed. I walked to the door and held my hand out to her. She breathed in shakily and reached out, taking my hand. I pulled her to the stairs and she shot down them like a rocket.

I followed her slowly, upset for what I would face once I was down on the ground. Adam and Simspon came up to me and I waved Simpson off. "I wasn't trying to kill myself, sir. I just needed some air,"

"So you go outside. Not on the roof. We'll talk Monday," he said sternly before walking back into the school.

Adam and I began talking, but before I could explain myself, Imogen grabbed my elbow and whipped me around. "What the hell is the matter with you?" she yelled. "You know how afraid I am of heights and you fucking made me go up there and get you?" she shoved me a little before she started lightly smacking me, tears ruining her pretty make-up. "I can't believe you would do this to me! How selfish can you be? Why do you think it's okay for you to just leave me like this? You're so inconsiderate!"

I grabbed her wrists to get her to stop hitting me. "Stop!" I yelled at her and her face puckered. "Imogen, _you're_ leaving _me_,"

She started to sob and I pulled her to me, her tears soaking through my shirt. "I'm not, though, Eli. You never let me explain. I _have_ to leave. I don't want to, but I have to go back to New York,"

My heart felt frozen. "W-why?" I whispered.

"Spinner told you how he had to send my mom monthly updates, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Well he has been and I've been better because I'm with you. She wants me home. I leave tomorrow morning at six a.m." she cried and I clutched her tighter.

"No. No, you can't leave me,"

"I don't want to. I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

"I don't want to break-up," she stated. "I think we could make it work,"

"Of course we'll make it work. I'm never letting you go," I held her tighter. "C'mon. I think I owe you a dance,"

We walked back into the gym and started dancing. _For The Nights I Can't Remember_ by Hedley started to play and I held her close to me. After the first chours ended, I stopped us from dancing. She looked up at me confused. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" I asked.

"I found out today right before I asked you to Prom. I just didn't want to tell you at prom because I wanted to give you a nice dance. All of your Degrassi dances have sucked. I mean, first you get a knife pulled on you, then you crash your car. I wanted this to be a good one,"

I smiled at her, but it quickly faded. "When were you gonna tell me?"

"When the dance was over," she muttered, her eyes tearing up.

"Imogen, that only gives me six hours to say goodbye to you,"

She stopped moving and stared into my eyes. I felt like I died. Not out of sadness, just because she was so goddamn breath taking and even though she was moving, she was still _mine_.

"Then you better make the most of them," she breathed and grabbed my face, kissing me roughly.

The second our lips touched, I felt the electricity hit my from my head to my toes. I felt like I was set on fire. My fingers gripped her hips in a rough manner and I pulled her tight against me, trying to hold her to me forever.

Without a concious command to my brain, we started moving through the crowd, our lips still attached. I didn't care who said what or thought what, I just wanted to get her alone and make her mine in every way possible.

Tripping and stumbling, we made it to my car, still wrapped up in each other. My mind seemed to shut off because no thoughts were making sense. She wouldn't let go of me, even during the drive and finally we were at her house.

Busting through the front door and praying Emma wasn't home, we blindly made our way to her room.

She kept her eyes open the whole time and the whole time, I kissed her wherever my lips could reach, assuring her that this was me and I loved her more than anything. I whispered anything I could into her ear and she panted my name over and over, driving me insane.

Everything felt like it was running on an electrical current. The way the pleasure coarsed through my body and the way my skin tingled, made me feel like I was dreaming. No one should be allowed to feel this much pleasure.

When everything was done, I just pulled her tight against me and pulled the covers over us. We molded together and I was so caught up in the feeling, that I couldn't tell who's skin was mine and who's was hers. The warmth of our bodies and the blanket made me sweat a little but I did nothing but kiss her forehead, letting her know that she was safe and I loved her. That was all that mattered.

**Author's note: ermmm. i feel iffy about this, like i feel like you guys wont like it. yeah. next chapter is the last one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Guys I just wanna take this time to say that I'm sorry because that last chapter was horrible. I'm gonna be honest, I was kinda under the influence when I wrote that and it just didn't turn out like I wanted it to. Sorry that it was bad. Anyway, this is the last chapter and I cried while writing it only because it's so heart breakingly beautiful. I doubt anyone else will cry though, I'm just a sap. But thank you guys for reading this and I'll probably be writing more Imogeli fics now that I'm comfortable with the characters. I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter.**

**Prolouge: **There is nothing worse than saying goodbye. Nothing. Because there are so many questions remaining. Will we work out? When will I see you next? What if your feelings change since you won't be around me? How can I be happy without you? You never really know the answers. You can hope and you can have faith, but the answers are up to you. I believe we can make this work. Because I love you. And it doesn't matter where you live, I still love you. Everything else is irrelevant. We'll make this work.

* * *

><p>The sun peeped through Imogen's dark curtains and spilled onto her bare back. I had been up for the past couple hours, watching her sleep. She said my name quite a lot in her sleep. There was something so perfect about her peaceful face when she was sleeping that made me smile.<p>

With the sun on her back, it made her give off a faint glow. I pushed her bangs out of the way of her eyes and stared at her lid, enjoying the light pink shade they were naturally.

Spinner knocked on the door and opened it. Imogen stirred in my arms. "Okay, guys," Spinner said. "It's time to go. And I know what you two did last night, so Eli we will talk when I get back,"

I nodded and Spinner left. Imogen cuddled closer to my bare chest and I held her close.

"I don't want to leave you," She whispered.

"I know. I don't want you to go," I rubbed her bare back, loving the texture and smoothness of her skin. It was things like this that I would miss the most.

She placed a few kisses on my chest, then sat up. "Come on,"

I stood in my tux (I had no other clothes to wear) and waited for Spinner and Imogen to finish saying goodbye. This was the last moment I would get with her for a long time. With my hands in my pockets, I waited patiently.

"I love you, kid," Spinner muttered and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Spin,"

"Alright, I'm going to get the car," Spinner released Imogen and walked away, giving us our privacy.

Imogen turned on her heel and faced me. Her eyes were glossy as she stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

I took a step forward and look her in the eyes. "So this is goodbye?" I asked in a cracked, hoarse voice.

Imogen nodded and broke down in sobs. I grabbed her and held her to me as tight as I could. She clutched me close as she sobbed into my shoulder. Without stopping her tears, she pulled back and attacked my lips, stealing my breath away in the most passionate kiss we've ever shared. I could feel every single emotion she had get spilled into my mouth. I kissed her back fiercly, trying to root her to my body so she could stay.

Spinner cleared his throat and we broke apart. Imogen placed one last kiss to my cheek before getting in the car. I took a deep breath and waited for them to drive away.

"Five minutes, please," Imogen said and turned so she her legs were dangling outside of the car. I crouched down to be eye level with her and stared into her beautiful face.

"What am I going to do without you?" I asked.

"You're going to stay off the roofs," she said sternly. I nodded and ran my fingers along her wrist.

"And you're not going to do this,"

"I have you. Why would I?"

"We'll call," I promised.

"And text,"

"Skype?"

"Every night before bed," she smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I'll write you love letters so you can keep them and show your kids,"

She placed a kiss on my nose. "_Our_ kids,"

I smirked at her and she smirked back before her face became serious. "I love you, Eli Goldsworthy,"

"I love you, Imogen Moreno," I said with so much serently in my voice that it felt like I was glowing with pride.

Imogen leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. But we didn't move our lips. We just rested against each other and tried to memorize the feel of each other. She pulled back and I could see she was crying. I could even feel that my own cheeks were wet.

She sat back in the car and closed the door. Spinner wrapped his arm around her and she cried into his shoulder.

I stood up normal and watch the girl that I loved be driven away from me. But I knew that it didn't matter. Because she was still mine and I was still hers.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilouge: <strong>Everything is so different without you. It's like I'm not even the same person. Calling you and seeing your face on the webcam is great but it's not the same. I can't feel your skin against mine. I can't kiss you. But we'll rise above that - I know we will. It's already been three months and I still love you more than anyone. Nothing will ever change that. I just can't wait till you get back to me. You are my everything, Imogen. I love you.

**Author's note: ermm. yeah. this was like my favorite chapter but it still is kinda iffy to me. anyway i hoped you guys enjoyed this fanfic and i hope you dont hate me for the horrible chapter. thanks guys. **

**~Karlee.**


End file.
